High School Never Ends
by obsessive-elphaba
Summary: Elphaba Thropp goes to bording school and finds herself the worst enemy ever. Pure Fiyeraba, Melena and Shell are in there INDEFINITELY ABANDONED
1. Just in time for lunch

If I decide to put her in there, Elphaba's mom is on bed rest, not dead. Frex is not a minister and scorns his green daughter. Melena is maternal to her daughters (both of them) Obviously, they're OOC (at least, if you've read the book) Maybe everyone's OOC, but honey, this is high school, the point in your life when you really figure yourself out, so they can be out-of-character in fiction. Fiyeraba :) **P.S. I don't own Wicked :(  
**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fiyero Tigular came into class late on the first day of tenth grade. Nearly four hours late, just in time for lunch. He sat right next to Galinda Upland at the table with all the popular kids. He looked so outcast compared to them, the only one with tattoos. And boy, he had tattoos. All over his arms and legs was a blue diamond pattern. Elphaba glared at him, at how well he got along with the class. His skin was nearly just as morphed at hers! Why couldn't she fit in like him? It may lie heavily on the fact that she has a brain, uses it, and uses it for stuff other than what to wear. Though, Elphaba could still detest them for detesting her. Her first year at a new school, and already has there been more commotion than the others. They're just lucky her dad took away her Grimmerie.

Then, something shocking happened. Fiyero stood up and sat right beside her, smiling cockily. "What do you want, Tigular?" She asked, biting into her BLT.

"Just coming to sit by my favorite green girl." He winked.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm the only green girl. And this green girl has enough intellect to know you're only doing this too humor your friends." It was true, they were suppressing laughter at their table, and failing - like their grades. Fiyero stared blankly at her. "Intellect is smarts." She rolled her eyes. Normally Elphaba wouldn't use the word "smarts." It's such lower level vocabulary, but this guy was just so stupid. If he were a scarecrow, he wouldn't know how to scare the crows.

"Oh." Fiyero shrugged it off. "So what do you do, all by yourself, all the time?"

"Read, write, everything you don't do." She stood up to put her tray up.

"All those books do is teach you a useless skill." He scoffed.

"Explain." Elphaba instructed.

"If you read a manual, you know what to do. Then there's no thrill in trying something new, figuring it out on your own." He seemed a bit spacey and suddenly laughed. "Seriously, there's no use for reading."

"I bet you don't even know how to read." Elphaba muttered.

"And what if I don't?" Fiyero defended. She knew full well he could beat her up if he wanted to, so Elphaba took a step back. 'Please, not on the first day, at least...' She begged in her mind.

"How did you get to tenth grade without reading?" She asked, wide-eyed with mostly fear, but also shock.

Fiyero suddenly smirked. "My secret." He paused. "Maybe I know something you don't." Elphaba scoffed and stormed up to the library.

"Did it work?" Boq, the shortest of the popular crowd, asked.

"Oh yeah." Fiyero and he knocked fists.

"Fiyero!" When Fiyero heard that voice, he automatically cringed. Why? Because, nothing is worse than an angry girlfriend - especially when your girlfriend is Galinda Upland. "That wasn't very nice." She scolded.

"Come on, nobody likes her!" Fiyero waved her off.

"True, but... it still wasn't nice!" Galinda put her hands on her hips. "Go apologize to her." Fiyero looked at her like she was insane. He just steamed the artichoke! No way was he going to apologize to it. "Fine, then I will." And Galinda was off, pink bow and all. She strolled cutely all the way to the library. It was not like she pictured it at all. There were colors and cozy beanbag chairs to relax and read, almost comforting. And there in the green beanbag was exactly who she was looking for. "There you are!" She called and sat in the blue beanbag right beside her. "Hard to find you sitting there."

"That's the point." Elphaba looked up and raised a suspicious eyebrow. "What do you want?"

Galinda looked down. "I just wanted to say sorry, for Fiyero. He's not usually so unkind. He can be really sweet, when he wants to." The blonde smiled. "What are you reading?"

"Nothing you'd care for, it's a biography on the Wizard." Elphaba marked her page and closed the book. The only way to make friends is to at least attempt conversation.

"I don't see the point of that book. If you want to know about the Wizard, just ask him." Galinda rolled her eyes.

"Well, some people can't afford fancy trips to the Emerald City everyday." Elphaba remarked.

"Actually, I've never been to the Emerald City." She admitted. "I bet it would be magnifical..." Galinda looked at the big novel on the floor beside Elphaba. "Are there any books other than biography?"

"Absolutely." Elphaba said. Had this girl never read a book either? "There is poetry, adventure, drama, romance."

"Romance! Gimme a good fairytale story!" Galinda squealed. "I'll be the princess... and Fiyero can be the knight in shining armor..." She sighed dreamily.

Elphaba chortled. "Well I'm heading to the dorms."

"Oh, before you go, what is your name?"

"Elphaba."

"Thropp?" Galinda was wide-eyed, hoping for a no.

"Yes."

'Darn!' "We're roommates!" She tried to sound excited, but truthfully did not like the idea of sleeping anywhere near her. It wasn't good for her image, and all she was doing now was saving herself from being known as "the blonde with the jerk of a boyfriend" by anyone - even her. Two opposites in one room just did not work out.

"Joy..." Elphaba wasn't too happy about this living arrangement either. She walked off and sighed remorsefully. The last thing she needed was to be forced to share a room with that ditz of a girl. First Day at Shiz Academy: Failure.

Nessarose Thropp giggled at her sister. "You talked to Galinda? That's amazing."

"And I talked to her snobby boyfriend." Elphaba snorted, wheeling her sister to her dorm.

"I heard they make the cutest couple."

"More like perfect couple. Dumb and Dumber. I'm not quite sure who's who yet." The green one chuckled.

"Don't be rude. Galinda seems like a nice girl." Nessa snapped, always looking up to the popular kids, wishing so much she could be like them. "All the popular kids seem nice... especially that Boq boy." She giggled.

"Keep dreaming." Elphaba said stopping in front of the door. "Is your roommate in there?" Nessa nodded. "If you need anything, just call."

"Okay, Elphaba." Nessa wheeled herself into the dorm. Elphaba sighed and walked to her dorm, dreading the sight she knew she'd see. Opening the door, she saw Galinda along with that insensitive excuse of a boyfriend... making out. Elphaba's eyes widened, and she nearly fainted. Elphaba had never seen anyone make out before; hell, she hadn't even had her first kiss yet. What an embarrassment that was. She didn't blame herself, just her skin. Truthfully, she didn't care to kiss boys... Elphaba drifted out of her thoughts and loudly cleared her throat.

Looking up, the show seemed to have only started. Galinda turned as pink as her dress, and Fiyero merely frowned at the sight of her. "Look, the froggy decided to show up." He muttered, monotone filling the room.

"Swapping brains, I see. Galinda, deary, have you figured it out yet that he doesn't have one?" Elphaba said. Galinda giggled a bit, but shut up when Fiyero gave her a glare.

"At least I have friends." He scoffed.

"Well, I have a family, and that's all I need." Elphaba bit her lip, timid on the subject of people.

Fiyero seemed to freeze before scowling "See you later." He muttered to Galinda before angrily pushing Elphaba out of the doorway, who fell to the ground with an _oomph_.

"That wasn't very nice." Galinda sat up, arms crossed.

"What?" What did she do? There was always some reason to be upset with her. Always a reason for her father to get out the belt and whip her bare green bottom. But they couldn't possibly hate her for standing up for herself.

"Like you didn't know Fiyero was adopted." The blonde glared.

"What?" Elphaba asked, a sudden concern in her voice.

"His parents abandoned him when he was three! He was raised by a nanny his whole life!" Galinda snapped.

Elphaba froze, then and there. Was there really a possibility that that snobby, spoiled, creep was just s lonely as she? "I... had no idea..." She whispered.

"Yeah, right." Galinda sneered.

"If it helps at all, my parents never even took care of me for that long! My mom was stuck in bed all the time, and my father hated every bit of me! And all the while, he expected me to take care of my sister before even worrying about myself. Not to mention, I _don't _have friends or a boyfriend!" Elpahaba replied snidely.

"Elphaba, really?" Galinda asked, a sudden wane coming over her.

"Didn't even have me a nanny." (A/N: I know she did, just pretend, ok?) Elphaba looked down.

Galinda slowly wrapped her arms awkwardly around the green girl. Elphaba didn't move, didn't know what to do. What was she doing? Was this a hug? What Elphaba had seen her father give Nessa all those times? There was something about the hug that felt... good, warm. "Oh, Elphie, I'm sorry."

The mood was ruined right there. Elphie? No, not a nickname... "What?"

"I'm sorry?" Galinda repeated confusedly.

"No, what did you call me?"

"Elphie. Don't you love it? I thought it up myself." The blonde smiled optimistically. "Do you mind I call you that?"

"Would you mind if I did?"

"Oh, Elphie! I just know we're going to be the best of friends!" What? They just hugged. Since when did that make you my best friend? Elphaba thought to herself. "And you and Fiyero can be friends, too! This is just spectaculaciosis!" She didn't stop with the glee.

Elphaba cringed at the thought of that boy. If there was one person she could say she absolutely resented and feared, it was Fiyero. "G-great..." She croaked.

"Come on, Elphie, let's go out to eat. Me, you, Fiyero, and Biq."

Covering up a grimace, the green bean asked, "Biq?"

"Oh, he's one of my friends. And he's single." Galinda suggested with a wink. Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Come on, we have to get ready."

"Can't we go as we are?" Elphaba saw no problem in her black frock. It was comfortable and her favorite colour.

"Oz no!" Galinda gasped. "You're insanitarily psycho it you think so! No, no. We have a lot to do to be ready on time." Galinda pulled a brush from her vanity and began brushing her curly blond locks. "For one, we have to do something with that mess of hair of yours." She said, biting a bobby pin to hold it while styling. Elphaba, in all her attempts at comprehension, saw no flaw in her hair; in fact, Galinda's hair was the perfectest hair she'd ever seen. "Hmm, what do you think of our headmistress, Madame Morrible?"

"She's Horrible Morrible if you ask me." Elphaba muttered.

Galinda exploded in a fit of laughter. "I know! She looks horrindiferous!" Elphaba couldn't believe that someone like Galinda could actually like her.

* * *

Fiyero waited impatiently for the poor sap to come back. "Good, now don't take my stuff ever again." He growled.

"Y-y-yes... Fiyero-o, s-sir." The munchkin stammered, knowing nothing was worse than to be beaten by Fiyero. Though the munchkin could've sworn Fiyero let him borrow it.

"Okay, bye." Fiyero waved angrily. No one was going to steal his stuff. Sure you could make fun of him, call him a brainless idiot, even diss his girlfriend, but family matters were off limits. What would that witch know about families and problems? In her state, she probably took over the land and had her way. Survived without a care, her family beside her - green and proud. Why they let a green girl here was none of his concern, though certainly troublesome.

"Fiyero!" Galinda called gracefully and wrapped him in a tight embrace.

"Oh great, what's _it _doing here?" he grimaced without even trying to cover it up.

"Hey, I wanted to say sorry. I had no idea about your parents..." Elphaba looked so sincere. So gentle and contrast to every other time he'd seen her.

"And why should I forgive you?"

"Because I'm actually nice enough to try to apologize!" She snapped, but it didn't seem she was in the mood for a fight.

Fiyero looked at her for the first time. "What happened to you?" He smirked. "Your hair, your dress..."

"You act as though you've never seen a pretty green girl before." She narrowed her eyes, a smile fighting it's way on her face.

"Ooh! Here's Biq!" Galinda squealed and waved the short boy over their way. "Biq! Finally, you made it!" Galinda gave him a short hug.

"Thank you... uh, Miss Galinda, but... but my name is Boq. Remember?"

"Come on!!!" Galinda clapped delightedly.  
**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hey, so this is my first Wicked fanfic. I am reading the book, have the script, and am going to see the show on Labor Day weekend. Melena may be put in as Elphaba's parental figure, after a series of dramatic events, she might come in. Tell me if that sounds good. Frex _hates _Elphaba, Fiyero and Elphie are heated rivals. So... tell me what you think, mmm'k? Thanx  
~obsessive-elphaba (AKA fandango2girl)  
I DEFY gravity! Deal**


	2. A fancy romantic evening

Yeah, so here's a new chapter then I'll write up something that's just been nagging at me for a while... Chocolate cornet bread: idea from Lucky Star **P.S. Wicked isn't mine

* * *

**

Galinda had meant for this to be a romantic night. Her and Fiyero, Elphaba and Boq. That would work great, but what she got was... chaos. Utterific chaos. Fiyero and Elphaba wouldn't stop arguing for a second, though it seemed more like flirting to her... well, as close to "flirting" as Elphaba gets. Speaking of flirting, Biq wouldn't leave her alone. "I have to go to the restroom." She said to anyone who cared, which was no one. So she walked off to rest her throbbing brain.

"Thin end!" Elphaba snapped. "Because if you set it down the base is the fat side." The green girl arrowed her eyes.

"But if you set it down like that, all the chocolate will come out! So I say the thick end." Fiyero spat.

"I say you're wrong!"

_"I say shut up already freaks!" _Boq wanted to shout, but saw no purpose. Honestly though, why did it matter what end of chocolate cornet bread was the head or not? It was meant to be eaten and enjoyed. _"We should've never ordered dessert..."_ The rivals were touching foreheads to assure themselves of winning the stare down, but neither was caving. Boy, this was going to get worse before it gets better.

"You wanna bet?" He asked.

"Bet what?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow, suspicious of him as she should be.

"Money."

"No duh. How much?"

"How much you got?"

"I'll bet twice as much as you! I'm sure to win." Elphaba pushed her glasses up her nose. It was a well-played move.

"Geesh, ever hear of gambling, lady? You take the second offer available." Fiyero raised an eyebrow.

"The first offer is a punch in the face, the second is twelve million dollars."

"Deal. Better get that piggy bank out, sweetheart, cuz I'm a shoo in to win!" Was she serious? Fiyero couldn't take _that _much money from Elphaba, no matter how much he hated her. "We'll look it up tonight."

"But the library will already be closed." Elphaba muttered.

"You're not _afraid _are you?"

"No, but unlike you, I care about getting into a good college and keeping my record clean." The green girl replied pointedly.

"We won't get caught. Midnight. Tonight. Whatever you do, don't tell Galinda." He extended his hand to seal the deal.

Elphaba firmly shook it. Little did either know Boq was there. He would tell Galinda as soon as she returned from the bathroom. But his bodily functions gave him away. He hiccuped. Simultaneously, they turned to him with questionable faces. "Boq... you won't tell Galinda will you?" Elphaba asked kindly, hopefully.

"Will you?" Fiyero parroted, much less kindly, cracking his knuckles. Boq gulped, his hiccuping subsided.

* * *

Poor Boq. Note: To get rid of hiccups, you can get scared, just in case you didn't catch that. I know it's short, but the next chapter is Fiyeraba filled! Yay! Mm'k R&R please.


	3. The head of chocolate cornet bread

**A/N: _I DO NOT OWN WICKED, Book or musical (__okay__, I own a copy of the book but...) I DISCLAIM IT! OK!_**

Galinda sat in her seat, noticing the stares she was getting. "I know you missed me, but please, this is too much." She smiled and tossed her hair. Elphaba burst out laughing, earning a death glare from Fiyero. Elphaba shut up and focused on eating the salad she had only just touched. "Elphie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just realized I was hungry." She stuffed her face.

"About time" Galinda put her hands on her hips. "You guys were non-stop on the head of cornet bread or something silly."

"We finally came to a compromise that I was right." Fiyero shrugged.

"You are _not _right." Elphaba snapped.

"I am so right."

"You am so wrong!"

Simultaneously, the two witnesses were thinking, _"Here they go again..."_

Elphaba had to wait thirty minutes for Galinda to fall asleep, but it felt like years were going by. Years of knowing you were lying to your only friend, going against everything you live for, and for a guy! Elphaba had never sneaked out before, not once. And doing something that could get her into so much trouble? That wouldn't play well with her dad. She tiptoed to her closet and put on her frock. She wasn't going to let Fiyero mock her favorite comfy pajamas, or she's never sleep again. Putting on some sneakers, she streaked across campus, as slowly and silently as she could. She made it to the library and peered inside. It was two minutes past midnight. He should've been there already. "Boo!"

"Ah!" She screamed, a hand quickly covering her mouth.

"Hush little green baby." He hissed. "Morrible roams these halls at night." Elphaba bit his hand. "Ow!"

Elphaba put her hands on her hips. "Hush little brainless baby." She said mockingly.

"What is wrong with your teeth? Damn!"

"Shut up, and let's get this over with." She peered through the transparent wall. "How are we gonna get in?"

"Leave that to the professional." Fiyero smirked, and took out a key chain.

"Where'd you get that."

"It's free hug day in the administrators office." He shrugged casually.

"Free hug day?"

"It's a tradition in Winkie Country, okay?" He rolled his eyes. "And, voila." The door opened before them. "Yup. Fiyero Tiggular is the master locksmith."

"Ooh, sounds like a promising career, granted how many times people get locked out of their house." Elphaba immediately flushed that dream.

"You're no fun."

"You're annoying, now let's find that book." Elphaba immediately went left when Fiyero went right.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I know this place wall to wall, and if we're going to find anything about food, it'll be in this section." Elphaba replied monotonously, already skimming covers. She grabbed a book and flipped through it. "Here it is." Fiyero stood beside her.

"Be-cause of it's cone-like shape-" He read slowly.

"Sound it out." Elphaba nodded, remembering how just a few days ago he couldn't read at all.

Choc-o-late cor-net bread is... oh, you just read this crap!" He shoved the book into her arms.

Elphaba scanned for her place. "Because of it's cone-like shape, chocolate cornet bread is labeled as the base being the thick end, the head being the thinner end, despite thee fact it is eaten the other way." She looked up and smirked. "I won."

Fiyero didn't even check for accuracy. He merely sighed and said, "I'll have your money tomorrow morning."

"That won't be necessary." Elphaba grinned evilly. "All you have to do is wear exactly what Galinda wears."

"How will I do that? I don't know where she gets her clothes." Fiyero replied coolly.

"No need to worry. She always gets a second garment for her mannequin to wear." Elphaba gave him a pleased look.

"No way."

"Hey, her clothes are just as expensive as twelve million dollars." She smirked.

"I hate you." He glared.

"Never bothered me before." She shrugged, smirking, knowing full well he had caved. Though... she wasn't exactly sure why. He could beat her black and blue (at least not green, right?). She could too, but didn't have the guts. She'd lose her only friend and be kicked out of school. Fiyero never worried about such things. What was he thinking? No, the question was, _why _was he thinking? Pushing those thoughts aside, she really couldn't wait for morning.

"Elphie!" Galinda's annoyingly loud voice could be heard. "You gotta help me! I can't decide what to wear!"

Elphaba's brain immediately woke up. Here's her reward money. "Let me see."

"Okay, I got these really, really cute shoes the other day, but I can't decide what dress to wear with it!" Galinda held up three dresses successfully.

"Hmm..." Which one would go better for Fiyero. "Wear the blue one." She smiled, draping it over the mannequin's head. Baby blue would go great with Fiyero's tattoos. "It'll make your eyes pop."

"Oh, you're so right! I've been rubbing off on you, Miss Elphaba." She smirked.

"And that barrette you had last night? Perfect."

"Oooh! Even better, a flowery barrette!"

"That would be marvelous!" Elphaba beamed, already in her frock from last night. Galinda went into the bathroom to change.

"I hope Fiyero notices my outfit today. He didn't last night." Galinda came out with a twirl, a pout evident in her voice.

"He will, dear. I'm sure of it." Elphaba smiled reassuringly. "Now let's go to class."

Elphaba paid no attention to Doctor Dillamond for once. She kept her eyes on the door. He was nearly five minutes late, his seat beside her getting cold. Then, plain as day, the door opened, and in grumbled the proud Prince of Winkie. Elphaba bit her lip, not being too careful, and let it bleed. She welcomed the pain in all attempts to keep her from laughing out loud. Other students weren't so silent. "Mr. Tiggular, you are forbidden to come in this room and cause a ruckus!" Doctor Dillamond snapped, knowing well what Fiyero's reputation held.

Fiyero gave him a glare. "You got something against cross-dressers? Cuz if you do, I can report you."

"No... pleas, erm, sit down." Doctor Dillamond nodded at his seat. If he was to preach on Animal rights, he should encourage his students to stand up for their beliefs

Fiyero looked at Elphaba, in all efforts to hold back murdering her. She waved sweetly and grinned. He sat down and muttered. "I hate you."

"Oh, you look pretty." She replied through giggles, well whatever Elphaba does to giggle. "You could be Galinda's twin."

"Why can't I just give you the money?"

"That would be no fun, now would it?"

"Miss Elphaba, Mr. Tiggular." Doctor Dillamond snapped. "Pay attention."

"Yes sir." Fiyero said curtly. Elphaba merely stared, not wanting to disappoint Doctor Dillamond again. "You're annoying." He muttered.

"You're no fun." She replied. Elphaba wondered exactly what Galinda was thinking of all this.

Oz knows, Galinda was thinking about it. She was wondering just why in the world her boyfriend was... dressing like her? When she saw the glare he threw Elphaba's way, she knew something was up. Her eyes widened in disbelief Elphaba didn't think the blue dress would makke her eyes pop! She thought it would make Fiyero's tattoos pop! And why Fiyero was going along with this, she had no idea. Did he... want her to break up with him? Because, that seemed pretty appealing to the blonde now. Her best friend kept a secret from her, and her boyfriend humiliated her! She wrote a very offended note and looked to the boy beside her. "Excuse me, Mr. Avaric." she batted her eyelashes. "Will you throw this to the green girl and hairy girl in the front?" Avaric, hypnotized basically, nodded. He took aim and threw it at his targets. Wow, that was an wondifferous throw." Galinda exclaimed.

"Eh, it was nothing." Avaric shrugged, blushing mildly.

"Really, you have incredibicious talent. Can I feel your arm muscles?" Nothing was stopping single girl Galinda from playing the field now.

Elphaba looked at the note and read over it three times. "What's it say?"

"I hate you both! Having a secret love affair behind my back! Well, Prince Tiggular, if you wanted me to dump you, congratulations. Signed, Galinda." Elphaba swallowed back tears. She couldn't have lost her best and only friend in the first week of school! She couldn't survive high school alone.

"Love affair?" Fiyero asked himself.

"This is no time to go on about false accusations! Galinda hates me!" Elphaba couldn't even tell she was shouting. "Ugh, and it's all your fault!"

"My fault!" Fiyero shouted now "You made me wear these clothes in the first place!" He said loudly.

"You could've said no!"

"Well I would've but I kind of owed you twelve million dollars!"

"And money's a big issue to you, isn't it?" Adopted or not, he was a prince. He _had _money.

"And what if it is?"

"You're such a jerk!" Elphaba turned to Galinda. "Galinda, you think we're having aa love affair behind your back? Consider him officially single." With that Elphaba walked to the door and whispered, "I'm sorry, Doctor Dillamond, but I need to go to the restroom."

Everyone was flabbergasted.

**Well, here's another chappy! Hope you like a little drama. Fiyero wearing Galinda's clothes: so many fics have Elphaba wearing them (the song Popular mightt've caused such a thing) and Fiyero joking about her different look. Well, now it's backwards. And the thin end really is the head, just for those who are wondering. Also, I won't be seeing the show on Labor Day like I had intended :( so if you're there in nashville, tell me how wonderful it is. Speaking of the Wizard, we all know he's Elphie's father, but in the book, when Elphaba is two, they see a giant balloon flying through the air. :-/ which makes no sense, right? What do you think? Review it or screw it!  
**


	4. Dry your eyes Elphie

When Elphaba left the room, she basically cried the ninety-six percentage of water in her body. "Hey, are you okay?" Someone asked after a while... three hours. The voice sounded faintly familiar, but she couldn't tell really.

"No." She snapped, not wanting to talk to anybody.

"Elphaba, what's wrong?" The voice kindly demanded.

Elphaba wiped her eyes and looked up at the boy. It was that munchkin boy Boq. She would be looking down at him if she were standing up. "Galinda hates me." She sputtered.

"What? No!" Boq put a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"Then explain _this_!" She shoved the note into his hands.

"I hate you both..." Boq didn't need to read anymore to know Galinda meant Elphaba and Fiyero. "Why are you upset. Galinda will forgive you. Did something happen with Fiyero?"

Elphaba grimaced at the name. "This has nothing to with him. Why would you bring him up?"

"Well, rumor says you two were having a secret affair behind Galinda's back, and that you two were shouting at each other for no reason in History." The munchkin replied with a shrug.

"Boq, why would you even suggest such a thing!" The green girl snapped, she was bordering turning into the Incredible Hulk. "You know perfectly well that Fiyero and I hate each other. I am not going behind Galinda's, or anyone's back, and especially not for that snob of a prince."

Boq picked up her face and made her look at him. "I believe you. Fiyero's a jerk, and Galinda will forgive you."

Fiyero Tiggular wandered the halls thinking. Why in the world would Galinda, his girlfriend... at the time, assume he was doing _anything _sexual with Elphaba. Affair did mean sex, right? He had plenty of love affairs, but Elphaba was one of the "untouchables" - you touch, your funeral. He wasn't saying Elphaba wasn't hot, she had the perfect body (excluding the green skin) and if she took out the braids and off the glasses, she could be... That wasn't the point. The reason Elphaba was "untouchable" was for one thing only - she was smart. Fiyero never went for the smart girls. Why? Because they see right through you (not too mention remembers the secrets you tell her...), and Elphaba could make his life miserable anyway. Then he saw it. Saw _her_. That good little blue dress wearing ex of his, open mouth kissing with that Gillikinese boy, Avaric. "Galinda!" He shouted.

Galinda opened her eyes, saw Fiyero, and reluctantly pulled away. "What?" She asked, innocence in her tone.

"What are you doing?"

"What?" She repeated, grabbing Avaric's arm. "Can't a single gal kiss a single guy? I swear, Fiyero, you're as thick as lead." Well, that made no sense. Those lead pencils were really thin.

"But you and I are going out." He reasoned.

"Did you not read the note. I clearly didn't want to be used in order to keep your reputation. Now you can date the green girl without a care." Galinda said. "Everything is wondermaticulus! How can you not be happy?"

"I'm not having sex with Elphaba behind your back!" Fiyero shot at her.

"I never said you were."

"But you said affair."

"Oh, sweet Oz... Avaric, let's just go. He will never understand." Galinda grabbed his hand, and they walked away.

Fiyero stormed off in the other direction. Near the end of the hall, he heard faint voices. He wondered what exactly people were doing in this wing of the building so late in the day. Then he saw it, the munchkin boy Boq held Elphaba's face in his hands. "I believe you..." He said. "Fiyero's a jerk, and Galinda will forgive you."

Fiyero turned away. He didn't know why, but he was angry. Enraged, even more so than the Galinda incident. It seems both girls he had been associated with, however brief a time, had carried along fine without the other. Without HIM for that matter, and HE was the most popular guy around! So Fiyero went off to the courtyard and decided to cause some trouble...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Okay, I believe I have updated all my popular stories... so YAY ME! :D haha, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Wait, I gotta do Let's Go To Malibu... eh... REVIEW IT OR SCREW IT!  
~obsessive-elphaba_


	5. A fight to the death

"Thank you, Boq..." Elphaba smiled. "I feel better."

"Don't be so surprised. You're my friend." He smiled. The two walked out to the courtyard. There was a very shocking surprise waiting for them. "Oh my Oz." Boq muttered. It seemed like so much had changed in those five minutes. "You-you're seeing this too... right?"

Elphaba nodded, her skin boiling. "FIYERO!" She stormed over to the prince who smirked.

"Oh, hello, Elphaba. How's it going?"

"YOU VANDALIZED THE COURT YARD USING **MY **NAME?" Her voice was dangerously loud.

"You like it?" Fiyero sighed at his masterpiece. "I used your favorite colour too." He dangled a green bottle of spray paint in her face. Elphaba groaned loudly before punching him in the face. "What the hell was that about?" It was insane. Who knew Elphaba's hand could bring so much pain to his face. She was scrawny!

"You have caused me so much trouble from the first day I got here." She swung her fist again.

"Hey, green bean, you don't want to mess with me." Fiyero stood up tall and glared her straight in the eye.

"Go ahead. I'm not afraid of you." Elphaba wasn't afraid of anything at that moment. Suspension, even expulsion didn't sound like a threat. All she wanted was to leave Fiyero black and blue. It wasn't long before a fist fight grew between the two.

Fiyero didn't know how Elphaba was holding up, but he was positive he was going to die that day. There were so many blows to his head that he could hardly see. "It's all your fault Galinda hates me!" Elphaba shouted. "Why couldn't you have just left me alone like everyone else?"

"Maybe I didn't want to leave you alone. Ever think of that?" Fiyero snapped back.

"Oh, you're one to give me a lecture on _thinking_." Elphaba rolled her eyes, kicking him in the shin. Fiyero fell to the ground. "My whole life has been nothing but shit! I come to Shiz to find a sanctuary now it doesn't even matter because I'll still have to go back. Take care of my mom, get beaten mercilessly by my dad... you have no idea how hard it has been for me!" She could feel the burning tears roll down her face.

"Fae, really... I had no idea. It hasn't necessarily been a piece of cake for me either." Fiyero stood slowly. Neither said anything for a moment, and it was as if time itself had stopped.

"FIYERO TIGGULAR! ELPHABA THROPP!" No one had to look to know that voice had belonged to Madame Morrible. "TO MY OFFICE." The two walked to their dooms side by side.

They sat in the waiting area, knowing for sure parents would be told. "Is your arm okay..." Fiyero spoke, breaking the everlasting silence.

"It's been through worse." She tried to shrug but winced in pain.

"Fae, I'm so sorry... I really don't know what came over me." Fiyero shook his head, despite how much it hurt.

Tucking the nickname to the side for later, Elphaba looked up. "Why did you do it?" FIyero met her gaze. "Why did you vandalize school property. Why were you so angry?"

"I... don't know." Fiyero replied. "I saw you with Boq, and..." The conversation was not turning in his direction.

"Boq? How does he fit into this?" Elphaba smiled lightly.

"I kinda... saw the two of you talking in the hall." Fiyero smiled, embarrassed.

"Fiyero... were you jealous?" A smugness rested over the green girl. The Winkie prince didn't say anything. "You know, you're still wearing your Galinda clothes."

"Maybe that's why I'm so moody." He chuckled lightly.

"Moody? I thought it was normal for Fiyero Tiggular to vandalize school property and start fights." Elphaba joked.

"Excuse me, but I'm not the one who started this fist fight." Fiyero pointed out.

"Moody how?" She asked.

"Well, I've been thinking..." Elphaba mock gasped. "About stuff." Fiyero shrugged, not getting into the matter further.

"What stuff?"

"Guys don't like to talk about their feelings."

"Tell me. You should know that nothing you do or say to me will at all ruin your reputation." She persisted.

"I was thinking about you, okay? There? Happy?" A sudden silence engulfed them.

"So you were jealous." Elphaba smirked finally, victoriously. It certainly didn't feel victorious though. If Fiyero did have a thing for her, Galinda would never forgive her.

"Now it's your turn to tell me what you're thinking about."

"Friendship, romance, Galinda, you... the list goes on." She shrugged, the aching suddenly coming back to her. "I don't think Galinda will forgive me anytime soon... after what I did just now..."

"I wouldn't count on it." Fiyero pointed to a blonde running spazticly down the hall.

"Elphie! Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" Galinda shot a glance at Fiyero.

"Galinda, I thought... I thought you hated me?" Elphaba smiled.

"Biq told me how upset you were, and if you went to the point of fighting for our friendship, you deserve a best friend as good as me!" Galinda squeezed Elphaba into a bear hug.

"Ow." Elphaba winced.

"Now about Fiyero. He hasn't been giving you any lip about this has he? I'll make him pay, I will." Galinda glared at Fiyero. "How dare you hurt her! Don't you know how much you've put her through?!"

Elphaba chuckled. "Galinda, it's okay. Fiyero and I made up."

"Really?" Galinda's eyes widened. "After all this? So fast?" Suddenly she smirked. "Ohhhhh, I see what's going on here!" The blonde nodded, taking a seat beside her green friend. "You're in love!" She squealed.

"What?" Fiyero and Elphaba shouted in unison.

"I can't believe I didn't see it coming!" Galinda scolded herself.

Again, "What?"

"Fiyero and I? No, we're just both PMSing." Elphaba shook her head, yet again hinting his female attire. The three burst out laughing.

"Miss Thropp, Master Tiggular." Madame Morrible called.

"Good luck." Galinda whispered.

* * *

_Indubitably! It is done! Sorry for the short-ness, but I wanted to leave you guys guessing! Muahahaha btw, I just saw RENT... I cried at the end. Angel was awesome, Maureen was awesome, and MimixRoger was da time dragon clock! So... REVIEW IT OR SCREW IT!  
_~obsessive-elphaba


	6. To Kiamo Ko we go!

"Five days of outer school suspension!" Elphaba groaned.

"It's not so bad." Fiyero shrugged plopping up on the bench. He's been through much, much worse.

"You don't understand. If I go back to Father, he will kill me."

"Well, I have nothing else to do. I can help you fight him off... Though you really don't need my help with that." Fiyero said.

"This isn't funny. And aren't your parents going to kill you too?" Elphaba snapped, looking up with fear evident in her eyes.

Fiyero chuckled lightly. "They'll just be happy I didn't get kicked out." Then he looked down. "I kind of, can't go home either."

"What?"

"You know how I am sort of adopted?" Elphaba nodded slowly. "Well, my foster parents don't like me too well, and they don't get rid of me because it would ruin their image." The prince tried to smile.

"They treat you as a slave, too?" Elphaba whispered.

"Well, they have a right." Fiyero shrugged. "They bought me, so they own me. They're free to do with me as they please."

"Fiyero, they have no right!" Elphaba shook her head. This was the most Fiyero had ever revealed to anyone. "Run away, Fiyero." She whispered.

"Don't look back. Not one thing matters more than your safety."

"Hypocrite." Fiyero said.

"What?"

"You tell me to run away and you stay to live your miserable life." Elphaba looked down sadly.

"I have to stay. My mom... is on heavy bed rest. Like my sister, I'd always take care of her. She won't make it without me." The green girl swallowed back her tears.

"Fae, she'll be fine. Your father will take care of her. He loves her." Fiyero was eighty-five percent sure this was true.

"Yes..." Elphaba nodded. "But he sometimes gets angry... easily." She was trying so hard not to cry.

"Elphaba." Fiyero took her hand. "He won't hurt her. You don't have to go back." Elphaba looked up at him.

A tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it with her free hand. "I-I don't?"

"Come with me. A carriage will be picking me up soon We'll take it to a place no one will ever find us." Fiyero secretly thought this plan was going to be the most awesome adventure he's ever had, but something told him his head would be severely damaged if he said that at this moment.

"Like in a forest?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No... my parents own a vacation castle. We can stay there. The servants will serve us and we can live without a care." The trick was getting there...

"Servants? No, I don't think I want a servant. I've done everything on my own my whole life, and it would just be... weird..." She shrugged slightly.

"Well, you can take care of yourself then, I guess." Fiyero was thinking deeply about the situation. Yes, thinking. "And I know just how to do it!" He snapped his fingers and grabbed Elphaba's hand. "Come on!"

Pausing only once at his touch, Elphaba followed asking, "Where are we going?"

"What good scandal doesn't know where the school keeps their horses and carriages?" He smirked and opened up a shed door.

"How did you figure that out?" Elphaba raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"I know my way around." Fiyero grinned. "After you, my lady." Elphaba wanted to scoff back with "I'm not your lady." But obeyed in silence.

Riding was NOT. FUN. Several times they stopped because their bladders had different schedules, and they couldn't stop arguing over where to stop and eat. "Okay, shoot." Fiyero said, noting all the restaurants around them.

"I don't care." She shook her head weakly, tiredly.

"You don't care?" Fiyero gave her a look. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I just don't feel like fighting."

"But that's when you fight the best!"

"Do you want me to fight you?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I do." He smirked, right up in her face.

"Well we already had a fight today, and now I'm tired." Elphaba reached into her pocket and pulled a green bottle out. Snuggling it tightly she closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Fiyero."

"Why do you have that bottle?" Fiyero asked.

"I said goodnight." Elphaba snapped.

Waiting about ten seconds, Fiyero inched his hand slowly toward the bottle. "Do you have a problem, Fiyero Tiggular?" Elphaba snapped her eyes open, sitting up.

"How did you know I was getting the bottle?" Fiyero snapped.

"What else is there to get?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"This." Fiyero moved a piece of hair out of her face.

Elphaba blinked a bit before saying, with just as much anger, "You think that because you're the irresistible Fiyero Tiggular I'll fall for all your moves for your enjoyment?" She snapped. "I know what you're capable of. I saw you all the time with Galinda - and a lot of people for that matter."

"I'm not trying to pull anything, Fae."

"See, you're calling me 'Fae' like you called Galinda 'Glin.'" The green girl turned away, a shade of red seen from an angle on her face.

"One problem with your observations, Glin doesn't mean anything."

"And Fae means everything. I've heard this song before, Yero, and would rather not dance it this time." Elphaba sighed.

"Yero?" He raised an eyebrow.

"If you can call me Fae, I surely have the right to call you Yero." She answered haughtily, still not looking at him.

"Can I ask about the green bottle again?"

"No." She snapped.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Fiyero!"

"_Yero_." He corrected.

"No."

"Fine. Can I hold it?"

"No."

"Then I won't leave you alone."

"Then I'll just ignore you." Elphaba rolled over, hugging the bottle to her chest.

"Please?"

"FINE!" She sighed. "It was my mother's. She said that maybe one day I'll find my real father, but didn't say anything else. I still don't know what she means." Elphaba bit her lip.

"I'm sorry." Fiyero put a hand on her shoulder.

"Where are we going?"

"Kiamo Ko."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_VERY dialogue-y. Hope you like it. :o) Sorry for the abandonation.  
_~obsessive-elphaba


	7. Son of a Witch

"Kiamo Ko!" Elphaba shouted. "What are we going to do there?"

"Uh, living?" Fiyero replied. Did she not remember the previous conversation about the castle.

"But we can't... You're parents..."

"Never come there. We'll be fine, all by ourselves. You'll like Chistery."

"No, I won't. Drive me home. We have to get my mom out of that house. As long as my father is there, she'll be in pain." Elphaba ordered.

"You never stop bossing people around do you..." Fiyero mumbled.

Elphaba narrowed her eyes. "Take me to Munchkinland. Now."

"Fine." He grumbled, completely fed up with her bossiness. Bossiness? Yeah, that's the word.

"Good." Elphaba crossed her arms and went back to sleep. Fiyero wondered how much pain he would be in if he kept going to Kiamo Ko... Too much, he decided.

As Elphaba slept, he took the quickest route to Munchkinland. The governor's house. Such a place to be... He knocked on the door, and a little boy answered. "What?" He asked stubbornly.

"Hey! Is your mommy here?" Fiyero smiled like those gay dudes on those baby shows.

"Dude, I'm eight. I'm too old for that baby crap." The boy rolled his eyes, a trick he must've learned from his sister.

"I'm sixteen. Now where is your mom." Fiyero frowned.

"On heavy bed rest. Why?"

"Fiyero!" Elphaba scolded. "You should know better than to go to a stranger's house like this."

"Right. Who's stranger than you?" He muttered, grumpy from driving over night.

"Shell. where's Dad?" The green girl ignored him.

"In a meeting." The boy replied.

"Perfect, come on, Yero." Elphaba called to him with a finger. Like one would a dog.

"Yero?" Shell asked.

"Yes, Yero. You have a problem with that?" Fiyero asked, having not liked this kid.

"But Elphaba called _you_ Yero?"

"Like I call her Fae." Fiyero and he seemed to be racing to get ahead of the other.

"Are you in love?" Shell asked Elphaba. The green girl paused, and Fiyero fell, barely catching the vase on the table he tripped over.

"No, Shell, we're not." Elphaba replied simply before starting to walk again. Fiyero got up and halfheartedly followed behind. Something hurt him real bad when she said that. He didn't know what it was, and he really did want to. He just had to find out. _"What is this feeling?" _He thought.

"But you love her?" Shell whispered to Fiyero, who didn't respond. Love? Fiyero blushed and felt his heartbeat speed up. It was insane. It couldn't be love. How could he go from hating this girl to loving her? It was insane.

"That's enough, Shell." Elphaba responded for him. Shell gave him an evil smirk and ran ahead of them.

Fiyero actually tried running after him, but Elphaba grabbed him by the collar. "What do you think you're doing?" She gave him a weird look.

"He's going to tell your mom something real bad about me! I just know it." Fiyero pouted.

"Yero, you sound like you're five. Shell's just a little kid; let him play his games." Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But it's your fault if I get in trouble." He crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Sweet Oz..." Elphaba muttered. Galinda used to say that a lot. It sounded better when Elphaba said it; he decided. "My mom's room is right here." Elphaba knocked softlyon the half open door before entering.

"Oh, my little frog!" Melena gasped.

"There you are, you little devil!" Fiyero dove at Shell.

"Give your mother a hug." She beckoned Elphaba over to her. Elphaba obeyed with a smile on her face. "How is Shiz? And who is this handsome young boy you brought back with you?"

"That's Fiyero Tiggular, Vinkus Prince. We're just friends." Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Why's he attacking Shell? He didn't say anything that would piss him off; did he?" Melena raised an eyebrow at her youngest.

That was another reason Elphaba liked her mother. She would always speak her mind, even if it meant cussing in front of her children. If Elphaba said "pissed", she'd get either ten licks or a mouth full of soap. "Only in his mind. Shell's coming in here faster made him paranoid."

"You said Fiyero, right? Shell did mention someone by the name of Yero." Her mother nodded.

"That would be him. Does he have a reason to beat up Shell?" Elphaba asked.

"Only if what was said is true. Does Yero love you?"

"What?" Elphaba chuckled.

"I remember. Your father would get so defensive if Frex was anywhere near me. Then he didn't want anyone to know he loved me. By the time I found out it was far too late." Melena smiled. Elphaba felt a pang at her chest, wondering who her father was...

"Yero is just being immature." The green girl rolled her eyes. "He doesn't even know what Shell said." With that Elphaba moved on to the Winkie Prince, who was pinning Shell to the ground. "Fiyero! Get off of him! Now!"

"Awww, Fae! I was just getting start-" Shell spat in the prince's royal blue eyes. "Ow! You little rat! I'm going to get you in your sleep; you know that? You better check under your bed for me, got it?" He growled.

"Yero!" Elphaba pulled Fiyero off the little boy. "What did I tell you about Shell?"

"He's just a little kid, but he's an evil kid! Did you see the way he spat in my eye? He's the devil's child!"

"Excuse me, little princey-poo, but his mother is right here." Melena crossed her arms.

Nervously, Fiyero spun on his heel to see Melena. "Uh... hi there!"

"Well, you just proved that you're going to love Fabala forever." Shell sneered.

"What?" Fiyero asked, confusedly, but not disgusted.

"I've heard the stories of that traveling salesman."

Again... "What?"

"I'll explain later." Elphaba sighed. "Momma, you and Shell have to come with us to Kiamo Ko."

"What?" Fiyero asked again. "I agreed to letting your mom come, not this little vermin!"

"You didn't think I'd let you slip into trouble while I'm taking care of my mother, did you?"

"_He_ is my trouble!" Fiyero pointed at Shell accusing.

"My goodness, you two won't ever get along will you?" Melena chuckled. "If you can get me out of this bed, I'd gladly come with you."

Elphaba looked to her brother. "Think you can find Nessa's old wheelchair?"

"Give me a dollar and I'll think on it." Shell replied. Hearing the word dollar made Fiyero look at himself. Thankfully, he had changed into his manly clothes instead of wearing the Galinda clothes. Shell would kill him if he were wearing that dress...

"Shell!" Melena scolded.

"Fine..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_I decided to end it here. But I have so much more for the Munchkinland house scene. Shell wasn't originally part of the plot, but after reading a few fics with him as a very cute little characte, I just had to put him in! He's about the age as he should be, right? Elphaba is sixteen... eh, sue me. Which reminds me, **if Wicked were mine, why would I be writing fan fiction for it? I would be writing IT! OKAY? **REVIEW IT OR SCREW IT!_


	8. On the road again

_Ehhhhhhh, wassup, doc? ANYHU: I haven't updated this story in a while I see. Tsk, tsk, tsk myself. Ugh, the cat just took a dump on the floor... WHATEVER ENJOY! REVIEW IT OR SCREW IT!_

~obsessive-elphaba

The carriage ride back was not nearly as pleasant as before. Melena told stories about Elphaba as a baby "A terror she was! And those teeth! Born with knives in her mouth." Fiyero tried to listen and watch the road, but couldn't get that devil out of his head. What did the brat mean when he proclaimed the prince loved his sister? He decided to ponder this question a bit. "Melena, would you tell me about that traveling salesman? He sounds interesting."

"Yes, Mother I haven't heard that one." Elphaba nodded for a second voice.

"And you won't. Not now. Your mom needs to sleep." Melena turned over on her side.

"Why, you aren't _that_ old!" Fiyero gave a wink to the passenger beside him.

"Oh hush! I'm not old. At least, not outside, but inside I know much more than I should. I know love, loss, peace, war, life, death, light, and darkness. It all starts with that man." Melena informed them. This drove them to silence. "Well don't get quiet because your old _mother_ tells a folk tale from the olden days." She rolled her eyes. Fiyero was beginning to think it ran in the family.

"Well..." Shell mumbled. "That guy loves Fabala." He pointed to the prince.

"And this is a proven fact... how?" Fiyero asked. "Besides, who made you Cupid?"

"The Wizard himself." The young boy crossed his arms.

"Well that guy doesn't know what he's doing seeking _you_ of all people to be god of love." Elphaba commented. "Yero, let me drive. You seem tired."

"I'm fine." Fiyero replied icily.

"You've nearly run over three old men and actually ran over five!" She exclaimed.

"They all lived!" He shouted back.

"Don't make me call you..."

"You wouldn't _dare_." He narrowed his eyes.

"I dare." The eyes locked and he knew he had been beaten.

"You aren't..."

Breathing in only for effect, Elphaba hissed out, "Fifi."

"Fine! You can drive! I hope you're happy now." He frowned and stopped the carriage. Elphaba smiled simply. And waited for him to move.

A light bulb went off in Fiyero's head as he realized he had the upper hand. "Nope. You have to move me yourself." He smiled slightly at her agitation, threats, and failed attempts.

"Fine." She frowned and sat right on his lap. "You won't move; I'll sit on you." The statement was matter-of-fact.

Fiyero oticed he had tensed at her touch and relaxed. "Okay by me."

He made the mistake of seeing Shell make kissy faces in the back. _"I'll strangle him when I get home..." _He thought, slowly losing consciousness.

_Good? Bad? Make up for my leaving you guys? Hehe, I had to give Shell his time. :o) REVIEW IT OR SCREW IT! Gonna go write a plot-bunny Gelphie._

~obsessive-elphaba


End file.
